Packmates
by ViralDragonRider
Summary: Whitney is acting strange, playing with Cooper, taking him for walks. But Tory can feel that somethings wrong, she can feel that Cooper is scared. Its up to the Tory and the gang to find out why and what is going on. But will Tory's doubts about their abilities mean that she and Ben will become closer or drift further apart?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Waking up this morning was hard, a grey smog had settled over Morris Island. But I was glad to be awake, my dreams are confusing me.

So many mixed emotions.

Although it was nearly 9am, it still looked like 6. The smoky fog was getting darker by the second. Before it got to dark out I got dresses in order in to take Cooper out. Once dressed in jeans and a t-shirt, I grabbed a jacket and whistled for Cooper. At first he did not come so I whistled again but still no sign of him.

"Kit?" I yelled through the house.

"Yeah?" Came back a disembodied voice.

"Where's Cooper?"

"Whitney took him out," _What, that couldn't be right. She hates him._ "I don't understand it either Tory. But she woke up this morning and chose to take him out."

"OKAY," confusion evident "When was this?"

"Uh," pause, as Kit check the time "About 10 minutes ago"

"Alright, thanks." Still yelling.

Peeking out the front window I saw that the car had not gone so they were still on Morris Island. But where? In 10 minutes you could get anywhere on this Island.

There was only one thing to do, I needed to gather the pack and find our missing member.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"I know, I know it doesn't make sense. But can you think of any other reason she would take him? She hate Coop." We had convened in the bunker, Hiram sat at the desk, Shelton leaning against it next to him. Whilst Ben sat off to the side on a bench and I passed the room worried about my wolfpup. I kept glancing over to the corner where Coop usually sits. It just doesn't feel right without him. Somehow less free flowing, like everything I'm doing is being forced. Less like a pack.

"I know where you are coming from but do you really think that Whitney would be capable of doing something to hurt Coop? She knows you won't allow it. She know that we won't allow it." Hiram was trying to reason with me. I won't be worn down that easily but I do relent and sit on the bench along from Ben.

I knew something wasn't right, that Coop was scared. I could feel it. I could tell them that, could I? We were crazy enough as it was I didn't need them knowing I could sense when something was wrong.

Tory, what is it?" I look up from the floor meeting Shelton's eyes. "You have that look. What are you not telling us?" As I glanced at the others they all worried but none more so the Ben. I felt guilty as I wiped my hands on my jeans and looked away.

"Nothing, I'm just worried about Cooper that's all. I'm going to go and see if they are back form their walk yet." I look at each of my pack mates once again before making my way out of the bunker and into the dark fog of the day.

"Tory! Wait up!" Ben's voice. I stopped turned around and saw Ben jogging towards me with Hi and Shelton lingering by the bunker entrance, Hi bright Hawaiian shirt a stark contrast to the black of the fog. "Tory, what's up?" the look in his eyes scared me. There was fear and worry for me, that something might be wrong. There was also something else, something I didn't want to believe was true.

Love.

"Tory?" I realised I had been starting at him and shook myself internally. "Tory? What's the matter? What are you not telling us? What are you not telling me?" emotion laced his voice. Sadness and slight anger etched on his face.

"I sorry," I start and watch as confusion washes over him. "I-I just can't" I turn and start to run but bens faster, even without his flare.

Grabbing me he pulls me to a stop. "Tory, just wait a second what can't you do?" His grip loosens on my arm.

"I can't tell you. We are freaky enough as it is." I regret saying that last bit as soon as it's out. Bens frozen in front of me and I take the opportunity to try and run to the safely of my house.

My sudden movement snaps Ben out of the trance and I only just turn around when I feel his hand on my arm. His grip is tight on my upper arm. He pulls me around to face him.

I finally found the courage to look him in the eye. All I could see was anger.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 _What have I done? I told him I thought we were freaks._

"What the hell does that mean!?" a mixture of surprise and confusion filled his voice as he yelled at me, "We have been over this. We have to deal with it," I cut him off.

"Not here." I nod over his shoulder to where Hi and Shelton are walking in our direction, I glanced over my shoulder towards the collection of houses on the horizon before looking back at Ben. "I don't want them overhearing and besides I need to see if Coop is back from his walk yet."

"They are going to have to know eventually. They could even help you know." He lowers his voice, more compassionate almost like he felt sorry for me. After a short pause he shakes his head, his black hair falling over his face. I fight the urge to sweep it out of his eyes. "Fine, go check on Cooper. I'll be over on a few." I was about to protest but he had already jogged off to join the others. I had hoped to ask him not to tell the boys but if I read the look on his face right then he wasn't going to anyway.

The fear in his eyes when I said we were freaks told me that he thought it to but hasn't told anyone. I just hope he keeps t as our secret. Despite saying that Hi and Shelton could help.

Once at my house I found Cooper curled up in his bed as is nothing had happened but we both knew better. Lightly I stroked the top of his head, lifting it up he acknowledged my existence before going back to sleep after having such a hard morning.

Walking into the kitchen I found a note for Kit. It said that he a Whitney would be out for the day, but would be back before dinner.

I sat on the sofa reading my most recent book, waiting for Ben to arrive. Soon a knock on the door pulled me from the fantasy realm of my book. Placing the book on the coffee table I stood and wiped my hands on my jeans before making my way towards the door. As I reached the door I took a deep breath, hesitating, another knock came so I quickly reached for the door and opened it. A weak smile spread across my face as I looked up at him focusing on his hair like rather than looking him in the eye.

"Kit and Whitney not here?" It was a statement phrased as a question but still I answered anyway.

"No, they went out for the day. But they will be back for 6 o'clock." I stepped aside allowing him to walk through the door.

He jean clad legs carried him through the front door and into the living room. Following suit head down, red hair hanging down covering my face. Coop, having followed me to the door, now entered the room and made a beeline for his bed obviously not wanting to a part of what he could sense was about to happen.

What happened next surprised me.

Instead of yelling at me or demanding to know what I meant when I said that we were freaks. Ben walked towards me, placing one hand on each shoulder and squeezed them reassuringly.

"I know this is hard, and what had happened is ideal. This is hard on all of us but it must be the hardest for you. We all look up to you, me, Hi, Shelton even Cooper. You are the alpha of your pack.

And I know you think that you always have to be strong but you don't. We will, will be here when you fall." He pauses when he hears me cry. Putting his fingers under my chin he lifts my head so I'm looking at him. " **I'll** be here to catch you when you fall"

With those words fresh tears fall down my face.

"Come here," he pulls me close and wraps me up in his arms. Face against his chest soaking his shirt through with my tears. My senses are overwhelmed by the natural scent of his cologne, the soft cotton of his shirt, and the beat of his heart.

We stayed like this for a long while, just wrapped in each other's arms, before Ben finally pulled away.

The look on his face told me everything. We weren't done yet.

"Tory, we still need to talk about what you are hiding from us." I nodded knowing it was coming, "And why you have never spoken to us about what you think."

"Listen," I start unsure how to go on. "I don't want to make things complicated so can we just forget that I called us freaks." I hoped he would just let it go.

"I won't forget," I was about to start begging him, when he continued, "But I won't tell Hiram or Shelton." A smile spread across my face as I thanked him. "And…" I stopped smiling, wondering what he was going to say next. "You have to promise me, that you will talk to me if you ever feel that way again." Pointedly he looked at me gaging my reaction.

"Of course, yes. I'll talk to you." Raised eyebrows, "I promise, okay, I promise."

"Good, I still haven't forgotten that you're hiding something." He stated flatly but with a slight smile on his face that contradicted the threatening tone of his voice.

"In time." I said with a sly grin.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N - I am so sorry for the not updating thing! Stuff happened and well yeah...So Sorry! I am currently in the middle of moving house so...YAY but at the same time it sucks cus I have no internet half the time!

But here you go have a very long awaited Chapter 4

* * *

After Ben left I ran up to my room to hid, not even resurfacing for food when Kit and Whitney came back.

 _What am I doing? What's wrong with me? Why do I suddenly feel this way? I have never had an issue with being viral, loved it even. Loved that it made us different and brought us together as friends. So why now do I feel like this. Like this is the worst thing that could have possibly happened to us._

The next morning things felt a bit more normal, like they used to be. Dressing I ran down the stairs Coop at my heel as I ran from the house, out onto the beach in front of the houses. Coop made a bee-line for the water, splashing through it as I ran alongside on the warm sand.

The weather today was a stark contrast to that of yesterdays, the sun was beating down on to the sand so that I could feel the heat through my trainers. As we reached the end of the beach a sharp pain stabbed though my head, like the worse kind of headache.

The pain was so intense that I had to stop for fear that I was going to collapse. I bent over my hands braced on my knees. Cooper padded over to see what was wrong, I was breathing heavily as I lifted one hand off of my knee to pat my pack mates head.

"I'm…okay boy, I just…I just need a break that's all." I spoke between my laboured breathing. Cooper whined before taking off at a run back towards the row of houses. Not having the energy to call him back a watched him disappear over the mounds of sand.

After a while the pain began to subside. _Was it possible the pain had something to do with Coop?_ I dismissed the thought before it had fully formed. Straightening my now stiff back I made my way carefully back to the complex. It sounded as though everything was a thousand times louder, everything hurting my head like a knife though my skull.

Barking. But how close? Was it Cooper or a different dog? Then words appeared in the barking, "Sister-friend ill. Help coming. Got help." It was Cooper. But how could I hear him I wasn't flaring. What was happening to me?

"Tori? Tori?" I heard yelling from over the next mound. Trying to speed up my steps so that I could get to the voice was painful like there was something blocking me, as if I wasn't in charge of my own limbs. I looked up in time to see Cooper and a familiar shape appear over the top of the mound. Ben? Hi? Shelton? Kit? I wasn't sure.

My legs gave out.

The fall to the floor felt longer than it should have been. I cried out as I fell, the pain in my head increasing.

"Tori, Tori. You're okay, just breath what's going on?" It was Ben, my good knight in shining armor, he was always there for me even after I offend him. After everything I can still count on Ben. "Tori, look at me. Talk to me. I know you're still there. Tori." I gave him a lazy smile,

"I'm sorry."

 **Ben**

I sat, still stewing from my conversation with Tori yesterday. What was she thinking? So what if we are freaks, we have never let that stop us before. I always thought we were on the same page, out of the four of us we were on the same page. We agreed that we would use the fact that we were freaks to get ahead, to make our lives better.

Barking. What? Cooper?

I leapt from my chair over to the window to see what all the commotion was about and Cooper was sat in the middle of the road barking to, apparently, anyone that would listen. I knew for a fact that Hi and Shelton had gone to town today but I wasn't sure about Kit or Whitney. They hadn't appeared though so I assumed they must be out as well.

Crossing my room I put on a pair of trainers and taking the stair two at a time made my way out to the loud hound.

"Cooper! What is it boy?" I yelled as I ran towards him, before I had even reached him he was off. Cooper ran like his life depended on it, although every now and then he would stop to look behind to make sure I was still following.

It took everything I had in me but I kept up with Cooper and we ran together over the sand dunes towards the far side of the island.

"Tori? Tori?" I called, hoping of some kind of answer. I got nothing.

As I ran over the last mound of sand I faltered, seeing Tori like that. Skin paler then a full moon, desperate look on her face. She looked broken, not just damaged or in pain just broken. Like her entire world was being pulled apart at the seams. I looked on powerless in my own body. Unable to get my legs to move myself towards her, towards the broken shell of the girl I loved.

She collapsed, she screamed. Something snapped in my own head. Legs moving faster than I would have ever thought possible.

"Tori, Tori." It came out as a broken whisper. "You're okay," I said it more for myself then for her. "Just breath what's going on?" I look into her eyes a glint of recognition, "Tori, look at me. I know you're still there. Tori." I small smile spread onto her lips.

"I'm sorry." She closed her eyes. For a moment I panicked, she could not die like this. But as I looked down I saw her chest still head the steady rise and fall of her breath.

"What now Coop?" I said, lifting my head to face to wolfdog. He whimpered worried for his owner and pack mate. "Yeah me to Coop, me to". I lifted Tori into my arms and made my way to the Bunker.

Having got Tori settled on the bench I had texted Hi and Shelton a '911, meet at the Bunker'.

Hi and Shelton were just scrambling thought the entrance.

"I noticed that Tori wasn't included in this 911, has this got anything to do with what you guys were talking about yesterday." Hi rambled on before he turn around saw Tori on the bench. "Oh…"

Shelton was next though the entrance, "What the…What did you…What?" Unable to get a sentence out Shelton just stood there and stared at me mouth open.

"What did you do?" It was HI.

"I didn't do anything. Cooper came to get me and by the time I got to her she had already collapsed." _Not the whole truth but I wasn't going to tell them that I froze up._

"So what do we do now?"

"I have no idea" we all looked down at our Alpha lying on the bench so pale and still she may as well be dead.


End file.
